


Show You Who I Am

by revior



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Face Reveal, Fluff, Gamers, Games, Gay, Humor, Long-distance relationships, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Corpse decides to give Sykkuno a call and do something quite shocking.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 44
Kudos: 990
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	1. Chapter 1

Corpse was nearly shaking when he started dialing Sykkuno on FaceTime. He had been preparing for that moment for so long, but he wasn't sure what would happen.

Would the boy judge him or would he be accepting as Corpse expected him to be before the moment finally came?

It didn't take long for Sykkuno to finally answer. "Hi," he said, then his mouth dropped open and he immediately hung up before Corpse could even reply.

"What...?" asked Corpse out loud, unsure of what was happening. Then, just moments later, Sykkuno was calling him back.

Corpse answered immediately. "What was that?"

"I'm so sorry, I just didn't expect you to look like that so I had to hang up," explained Sykkuno, making Corpse feel incredibly bad.

 _I knew it. he doesn't like the way I look and I cannot blame him for it,_ he said to himself. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Corpse looked at the phone directly. "Well, you know, not looking like you wanted me to. I'm sorry that you wasted your time on me."

"What are you talking about?" asked the boy on the other side of the phone, incredibly outraged. "I _love_ the way you look and I had to hang up because I was so intimidated by your hotness."

"Oh," was all Corpse could say. And needless to say, he felt incredibly stupid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to write a bit more of this, because it was WAY TOO SHORT before
> 
> also, this is going to have a few more parts than this, it just won't be updated regularly, so if you feel like subscribing, you can do it.

Corpse joined the discord voice call, the one where Sykkuno was waiting for him all by himself. "Hey," he said.

Sykkuno took a sharp breath. "Oh my god, hi, Corpse. How are you?"

"I'm good, I'm good. How are you?" he asked, retaining himself from laughing at how cute the boy sounded.

"I'm great, actually," answered Sykkuno. "Wanna play some among us?"

Corpse already started up the game before answering. "Sure, but I don't feel like streaming right now. I just don't have the energy."

"What's wrong?" immediately asked Sykkuno. "Are you feeling okay? Because you know that if you aren't, I'll fly my ass right there right now and take care of you."

"You don't even know where I live," pointed out Corpse, letting out a slight chuckle. "But I'm fine, don't mind me. I just know that if we start streaming, you'll tell the viewers what I look like which isn't exactly something I want right now."

Sykkuno groaned. "Hey! That's not what I would do."

"Well, we both know that you wouldn't do it on purpose. But it could accidentally slip your tongue and you'd tell everyone."

Sykkuno gave in. "That's true."

"So, are we playing?"

The game started not long after, and when the roles were announced, Sykkuno let out a loud giggle.

"You're impostor, aren't you?" asked Corpse, a Crewmate himself.

Sykkuno groaned. "Stop being so good at this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

"You know, I really hate it when people assume that we're dating," pointed out Sykkuno while the two were having an online date.

They were both eating pizza as they watched a movie together, a horror one, of course.

Corpse choked and then laughed. "Sykkuno, do I have to remind you that we _are_ dating? So when they say that we'rr dating they're not actually wrong."

"Well, what if I just want to be the one who breaks it to them one day and not some random spam account on Twitter."

"Gosh, you really hate Twitter, don't you? Every time someone does that on there, you complain but you somehow still tweet every day," teased Corpse, right before the woman on the screen was killed and Sykkuno let out a scream then immediately covered his mouth with his hand. "Scaredy cat."

"You know very well that if I wore cat ears, you would melt, so you don't have the right to call me out for that. But anyway, I like Twitter only on special occasions, not always. I have a love-hate relationship with it, just like I do with you."

"I thought you just loved me."

Sykkuno pouted on the camera and rolled his eyes. "Well, I hate you when you make my opinion sound dumb."

"Sykkuno... I honestly can't tell if you're making fun of me or not right now, but let me tell you this. I'm not making fun of you, I'm just telling you that it's pointless to get mad at people for knowing that we're dating."

"Yeah, I guess you're right..."

Corpse was happy to end the argument before it even started as he knew that they wouldn't be able to end it if it really started.

And then, a minute later, he received a notification.

**@sykkuno: is this the right time to tell you guys that corpse and i are dating???**


	4. Chapter 4

Corpse decided to ignore the tweet and just continued calling with Sykkuno, the two finishing up on the horror movie. When the credits finally rolled, it seemed as if Sykkuno was asleep at first but then Corpse realized that it was just his eyes that were close, probably out of fear. "You can open your eyes now, you know. The movie just ended."

Sykkuno stammered and opened them carefully. "You didn't trick me," he pointed out, making Corpse laugh.

"Of course I didn't. Why would I lie to you about the movie ending?"

"I don't know, because you're evil?" quickly answered Sykkuno.

Corpse just shook his shoulders. "Maybe I am evil. But just so you know, you missed out on a lot by not watching the movie. It was amazing."

"It's a horror movie, Corpse. Those can't be amazing."

"You're forgetting who you're talking to, Sykkuno." Corpse grabbed his phone to check if he missed any notifications when he noticed a bunch of messages and missed calls. He immediately opened the message and saw something that shocked him. "Uhm, Sykkuno?"

Sykkuno didn't realize that they were talking about something serious so he just replied jokingly. "You sound like you saw a ghost. What is it?"

"I don't know how to say this... We're trending on twitter because of what you said earlier..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Sykkuno, are you sure about this?"

The boy laughed and nodded. "Yes, I am. I know I am."

"I really need you to be sure because this is a really big step that can't just be undone."

Sykkuno laughed at Corpse's words. "You're talking as if we're getting married. We're just moving in together."

"Well, who says that a wedding doesn't come next?"

There was a pause at those words and even if Corpse couldn't see Sykkuno, he just knew that he was blushing.

"Do you really mean that, Corpse?"

The latter paused for a short while. "I really do. But you have to come here first. And then we can do the whole wedding thing."

"Buying a ticket right now."

And at that moment, the two realized that no matter what happened, things would be alright. Because they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the conclusion to this little book. i had a lot of fun using it as my stress relief book and i hope people liked it!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i said the previous chapter would be the ending of this book but i decided to add a little something because why not, right? (more precisely, i was writing a corpsekuno one-shot and couldn't pass on the chance to write another chapter here)
> 
> i think this really *is* the ending of this book, but i might add something else if i really feel like it, though unlikely

Corpse was standing at the station, waiting for his boyfriend's train. He looked at the watch every few seconds, nervous about where Sykkuno's train was.

Finally, the train arrived at the station, the train that Corpse was sure was Sykkuno's. He waited there, his arms wide open as he looked for Sykkuno. But all he got was weird stares from strangers he didn't recognize. Finally, his boyfriend got off the train after what seemed like an eternity.

Sykkuno immediately rushed and threw himself into Corpse's arms that hugged him and picked him up.

Their lips touched and neither of them pulled away for what seemed like an eternity, but this time the eternity seemed something that would be a lot easier to handle.

"You don't know how glad I am to finally see you."

"You don't know how happy I am to finally see _you_ ," chuckled Corpse, making Sykkuno blush. "What is it? Did you not realize that by telling you to move in with me I wanted to also see you in real life."

"No, it's that your voice is even hotter in person."

"Sykkuno, you sound like a person off _twitter dot com_."

That sent them both laughing. Corpse picked up some of Sykkuno's bags and the two finally walked together into their new life. The new life that they would live together.


End file.
